All Is Well
by FangZeronos
Summary: Razer's long journey of searching for Aya comes to an end in an unexpected way.


"In fearful day, in raging night, with strong hearts full, our souls ignite. When all seems lost in the War of Light, look to the Stars for Hope burns bright," the BLue Lantern recited, feeling his Ring charge again. He looked at the Blue Lantern Power Battery in front of him on Odym, and he sighed as he turned away, walking down the stair that led back to the desert floor.

"Brother Razer," a familiar and calm voice called. LIfting his eyes from his path, Razer bowed his head.

"Saint Walker," he said, standing again. "I did not expect to see you here at this time. I assumed you would be with the other Leaders of the various Lantern Corps on Oa, leaving Brother Warth in charge a little longer." 

"As did I, Brother," Walker said, chuckling. "But, as Fate would allow, the Council of Leaders was adjourned early this cycle." He clasped his hands behind his back, walking with Razer along the sand. "Razer. I do wish to ask a personal question."

Razer just nodded. "Anything."

"Do you still search for her?" Saint Walker asked, stopping beside a remnant of a long ago battle, picking up a peice of red armor with a blue stripe. "The one that you love?'"

Razer sighed, looking at his Ring before gazing into the evening Odym sky. While it was true that he'd spent the better part of the last seven months searching for Aya, he had found no trace of her, not even with help from the Star Sapphires, despite them being angry for his involvement during the Dark Aya months. "I do still search, but I fear that my search may end in vain, Saint Walker," he said, his hands clasped in front of him. "Seven months I've searched, going to every planet and Sector that I know, asking for traces or sighting of Aya...and yet I have turned up nothing."

"Do not despair, Razer. All will be well. You will find her in time, though it may take a very long time," Walker said, smiling gently. "Come. Let us cleanse our minds by the Battery. Being in the same Council Chamber as Larfleeze and Thaal Sinestro was very taxing on my nerves."

"I understand completely about Sinestro," Razer chuckled, following Saint Walker towards the Battery once more. He knew that in time, he would find Aya, but he needed to let his heart guide him down this path, no matter what.

Several years pass for Razer, each new dawn bringing a new Sector or planet to explore. On the one year anniversary of losing Aya to the Cosmic Winds, Razer visited the battlefield where scrapped Manhunter bodies lay strewn about the area. He flew to the top of the Antimonitor's body, sitting himself upon the stand where Aya once stood, controlling the Manhunters as if they were children.

"Grotz, it has been seven years," Razer said, looking at the Blue Lantern RIng around his finger, as well as the Red Lantern Ring he wore around his neck. "Seven years since I last saw you. I still think of you every day, my Aya. I still have hope in my heart that I'll find you once more." He flew up, giving the battlefield one last look before flying back towards Odym once more.

Three months since his trip to the battle site, Razer sighed as he once again stood in front of the Central Blue Battery. He held his Ring arm up, a faint blue glow enveloping his arm.

"In fearful day, in raging night, with strong hearts full, our souls ignite. When all seems lost in the War of Light, look to the Stars for Hope burns bright," he recited, feeling the charge to his Ring. Stepping back and turning to leave the podium the Battery rested on, he heard a sound behind him.

Turning once more to face the Battery, Razer's heart stopped in his chest. Floating from inside of the Central Battery was a figure he'd searched near a decade looking for. Falling to her knees, Aya, once more whole and made of her green hardlight, coughed as she shakily stood up.

"Aya...?" Razer asked, his eyes widening as he looked at the woman in front of him, her blazing blue eyes landing on him. "Aya. It is you."

"Razer?" Aya asked, wobbily stepping forward before falling, being caught by Razer's arms, the Volkriegan sitting down and helping her down as well. "Razer...my love..."

"I am here, Aya. Calm yourself. How...how are you here? That virus destroyed you," Razer whispered, his arms securely around Aya's back and hips, helping her stay supported.

"I was...mm...made from the Green Entity housed inside of the...the Central Green Battery on Oa. Ion, is its name. When I installed the Virus to destroy the Aya entity so many years ago...my body was destroyed, but my soul-what was created from Ion-found one of it's Brothers to house my soul since I was so very far from home," Aya explained, her eyes closing as she rested against Razer, the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed calming to her frazzled circuts. "Parts of me were scattered around the Universe. Whenever you would travel...those small fragments, numbering in the trillions, my particles would...mm...gather in your Ring, being drawn back to Odym and to Adara, the Entity of Hope that lives in the Battery."

Razer simply nodded, tightening his arms around the woman in his lap. Tears fell down his cheeks as he pressed his forehead against Aya's temple, shaking softly with silent tears. The motions did not go unnoticed by Aya, but she was too tired to speak anymore at that moment. She lifted her hand and wiped his eyes, her cool hand on his cheek.

"Razer, please do not cry. I am home, and I plan on staying here this time," Aya whispered, lifting her head softly.

"I cry because I am happy, love," Razer whispered, lifting his head and leaning into her palm. "I cry because after seven and a half years, I can finally rest easily knowing that my journey to find you is over."

Aya smiled softly, wrapping her arms around Razer's neck. She looked into his eyes, and saw only love, just as he had once said. She pressed her forehead against Razer's, breathing a small sigh of contentment. "Razer."

"What is it, love?" Razer asked, looking into his loves eyes.

"I love you," Aya whispered, her heart swelling as Razer's eyes seemed to sparkle in the low light of the Odym evening.

"I love you, as well," Razer whispered in return. "I have always loved you."

Aya smiled softly, leaning up and pressing her lips against Razer's slowly, closing her eyes. Her memory banks replayed a long forgotten memory, one that was just slightly more then a dream. Standing in the ruins of Razer's former house on Volkreig, her hands around a blue and white flower, wonder and confusion in her eyes as she saw Razer leaning in, lifting up slowly to meet him in the middle, her slight annoyace as Razer's ring beeped, Hal's voice ringing out.

Snapping out of her memory, Aya giggled, covering her mouth softly as he pulled back and cocked an eyebrow. "What?" she asked, her eyes smiling.

"What were you thinking of that made you giggle?" Razer asked, smiling warmly.

"The day we were on Volkreig, when you showed me the Hope Flower," Aya said, smiling softly.

"The first time I tried to kiss you and Jordan called us away," Razer chuckled. "Yes, I wanted to rip him apart, but I knew with the Antimonitor, we had to get back."

Aya giggled again, smiling softly. "But now that's behind us, our pain in our pasts behind us, and we can move on, Razer," she said, putting her hand on his cheek again.

"We can move on," Razer said, turning his head and kissing Aya's palm, not wanting to miss a single inch of her, afraid she'd disappear again.

"What is it that Saint Walker says? All will be well?" Aya inquired.

"Yes. All will be well," Razer echoed.

"All is well," Aya said, smiling softly before kissing Razer again, this time one he warmly returned.

With his long journey searching for Aya finally over, Razer knew the remainder of his life would be spent in happiness he had long been overdue for. _"All is well. From now until the end of time." _he thought with a smile.


End file.
